1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one piece flat band clamp that has a first radially outwardly projecting clamping jaw and a second radially outwardly projecting clamping jaw disposed at a first and a second circumferential end portions of the clamp band, respectively. A hook is disposed at the radial outer end of the first clamping jaw. A stem is connected to the radial outer end of the second clamping jaw. The stem is bent at an essentially right angle with respect to the second clamping jaw. An abutment is formed in the stem near a free end of the stem, which is remote from the second clamping jaw. A snap closure is actuated by pressing the two clamping jaws toward each other, thereby causing the hook to engage with the abutment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Clamps are known, for example, from European reference No. EP 0 003 192 B1. A hook is disposed at a first circumferential end of the clamp. A stop 2 is formed by a front face of a stem which is bent back away from the first circumferential portion by an angle of about 160.degree.. The bend in the stem starts about halfway up the second clamping jaw. If the stop is disposed so that there is only a minor radial overlap with the first clamping jaw, the stem will protrude outwardly relatively far in the radial direction, which inherently increases the risk of an accidental opening of the snap closure. If, on the other hand, the stop is located so that there is an extensive radial overlap, the stem will be required to move a substantial amount to engage the snap closure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a clamp that is easy to move from the open position to the closed position and, thereafter, has a minimal risk of accidentally opening.